<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The unexpected business by Naokki__i</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048257">The unexpected business</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokki__i/pseuds/Naokki__i'>Naokki__i</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Lot of Awkwardness, Awkwardness, Embarrassment, Fluff, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, but still a bit dumb, hajime is SWEEt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokki__i/pseuds/Naokki__i</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that one scene after the first trial where Nagito’s tied up? Well he should need the bathroom at some point right? Right. And Hajime is there to help (but he ends up just changing his classmate’s clothes. Very awkwardly).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The unexpected business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The level of second-hand embarrassment i felt writing it... incredible. Anyways hope you enjoy! Make sure to read tags.<br/>Oh also i wasn’t going to repeat their dialogue verbatim but some of the lines just popped up in my head so yeah, i guess that what they call “inspired”.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, you’ve got this. Nothing to be scared of.” Hajime thought to himself, taking a few deep breathes in front of a door to a room where Nagito was supposed to be. His heart was racing and his nerves were on edge just at the thought of seeing white haired boy again. He still hasn’t recovered from what happened at the class trial, but he didn’t want Nagito to starve to death, so he had to get over himself and do what has to be done. He sighed and opened the door.</p><p>“Hinata-kun? Could it be?” As soon as he cracked the door open, he saw the other boy lying on the floor. His legs were tied up with the rope and his hands were chained behind his back, but despite his pitiful state, there was a wide smile on a pale face. </p><p>“Um, yeah. I brought you some food.” Hajime stepped in and closed the door before hesitantly walking to Nagito. He placed a tray in front of him. “Eat it.”</p><p>The white haired boy eyed the plate with some toast and a cup of tea. “You’re not going to feed me?” He looked up at Hajime, surprised when he saw his eyes wide. “Your face looks kinda scary. I didn’t mean to offend you, it’s just... since my hands are all tied up, you know, i can’t eat it myself.”</p><p>The brown haired one gulped and looked away, thinking. That was kind of embarrassing, but Nagito had a point: eating with hands chained up behind one’s back is rather uncomfortable, if not impossible. A quiet voice interrupted his inner struggle. “I was embarrassed about asking a girl to feed me, actually, so i was happy that you came. But it looks like you’re too disgusted to even be in the same room with me, i’m sorry.”</p><p>Hajime clenched his jaws. “No, it’s not that!” That came out louder than intended and startled both of them. “I, uh... i’ll do it.” He felt his cheeks flush and tried to look away, before he sat down on a floor next to him and reached for a tray.</p><p>Nagito smiled widely as Hajime took a toast and raised it to the white haired boy’s mouth. He took a bite and hummed under his breath, seemingly enjoying the meal. Hajime tried to start a conversation to get rid of this awkwardness. “So, uh... when was the last time someone came here? Did they feed you like this, too?”</p><p>Nagito swallowed and looked at Hajime, confused. “No. Actually, i haven’t eaten anything since before the class trial and no one has visited me except Koizumi-san and you.” Hajime raised his eyebrows, when Nagito just took another bite of a toast.</p><p>“Oh. That’s... kind of cruel. I guess i will... visit you today to bring you something for lunch.” He reached for a tray to take a cup of tea he brought with the toast. “Here, drink it, you must be dehydrated.”</p><p>Nagito gulped at the sound of a liquid sloshing in the cup and tried to shift his weight uncomfortably, but opened his mouth when Hajime raised the mug to his lips anyway. The brown haired one tilted the cup carefully until it was empty. </p><p>Nagito had to hold back a groan when he felt the tea going right to his already overfilled bladder as he squirmed in place. “Actually, um... i hate to bother you, since you have already done so much for me, but i have another request...” He felt blush creeping up to his cheeks. “It’s rather indecent and-“</p><p>“What is it?” Hajime sounded more annoyed than he really was, but he was in no mood to listen to this ranting.</p><p>“I have to go to the bathroom.” Nagito blurted out, feeling his face burning. “Rather... urgently.” He glanced at Hajime for a second, the brown haired one looked pretty... terrified. “I’m sorry, Hinata-kun, i really don’t want to bother you with this, but-”</p><p>“No, um,” he shook his head, trying to think of a solution. “it’s okay, i guess...” He looked the white haired one up and down: Hajime could free his legs, but he didn’t have a key to the lock on the chains. Surely, Nekomaru or Kazuichi had to have it. “Um, can you wait a bit so i found Nidai-kun or Soda-kun to unlock the chains?”</p><p>Nagito squirmed again and nodded hesitantly. Hajime stood up and headed to the door. “I’ll try to be quick.” He said before he left the room and closed the door behind him, hurrying out of the building.</p><p>As soon as he was alone, Nagito started squirming frantically. The last time he relieved himself was the morning before Nekomaru and Kazuichi took him here and that was <em>a day</em> ago. And even though he didn’t consume any liquids during this timespan, he felt like he could burst at any given moment, the tea making it even worse. He was panting and clenching his thighs with his eyes squeezed shut, hoping that Hajime won’t take long.</p><p>And since Nagito was the ultimate lucky student, Hajime really didn’t. He just left the old hotel building and walked around the corner when he saw the pink haired male. “Soda-kun!”</p><p>“Yo, man, what’s up?” He waved a hand, stopping next to one of the windows. In fact, that was the window to the room where Nagito was, but none of them noticed it. White haired one heard the voices outside and decided to try to listen to them in case it will help him take his mind off of the throbbing in his lower abdomen.</p><p>“I need you to give me the key for Komaeda-kun’s chains.” He wasted no time going straight to the problem on hand.</p><p>“Woah, uh... why would you need it?” He scratched the back of his head, looking at Hajime with a surprised expression on his face. “You don’t want to untie him, do you?”</p><p>Hajime furrowed his brows. “He’s a human, Soda-kun, he has needs. He told me he has to go to the bathroom, so give me the key already.” He took a step closer to Kazuichi and held his hand out.</p><p>“Are you serious?” Kazuichi raised his eyebrows. “Man, the dude is crazy! I don’t trust him, i won’t risk it.” He looked away and kicked a rock on the ground. “He can go, like, in his pants, i don’t care.” </p><p>Hajime couldn’t tell if he was angry, frustrated or confused. “Why do you... why do you treat him like this? He’s not a dog or anything!” The brown haired one was almost yelling. “Just give me the key! I’ll make sure everything will be okay! I can even tie him up again later if you’re so scared!”</p><p>“Jeez, man, calm down! I don’t have the key anyway. We threw it away.” Kazuichi held his hands palms up.</p><p>Hajime was absolutely shocked. “You did <em>what</em>?!” His eyes were as wide as possible while his brows were still furrowed. “So you <em>were</em> going to just leave him there forever? What is even wrong with you two?!” He couldn’t even find the words as he remembered that he doesn’t really have time for arguing right now. “Whatever, bye.” He turned on his heels and hurried back inside the building.</p><p>“Um, Komaeda-kun?” He walked in, looking worried. The other boy couldn’t bring himself to stop squirming, the pressure becoming worse with every second. “So, uh... seems like-“</p><p>“I-i heard your conversation, Hinata-kun.” He was breathing heavily, brown haired one noticed a sweat running down his forehead. “I can’t blame Soda-kun, though, i guess i get what i deser-nngh!” He shut his eyes tight as he felt another pang in his swollen bladder, liquid threatened to spill over with his permission or not.</p><p>“No! I-i’ll think of something, just... hold on! I, uh... i’ll go grab a bucket from the kitchen!” He rushed out of the room and headed to the restaurant. He searched for it quickly in every drawer, and as soon as he found it he almost ran back to the old hotel building. </p><p>As he came in, he saw Nagito sobbing. There was a wet patch on the front of his pants. “I-i’m sorry, Hinata-kun, i ca-ah!” He felt another gush forcing it’s way out even though he tried his best to keep everything inside, squirming as much as his bonds allowed him to.</p><p>“No, wait, hold on!” Hajime rushed to him and tried to put Nagito in the kneeling position when he heard a whimper, followed by a hissing sound and another sob. He looked down at him and saw a wet patch growing rather quickly, yellow liquid dripping onto the floor. </p><p>The white haired boy kept his eyes shut, tears were running down his cheeks and he was still breathing heavily. Hajime let go of his shoulders and stood up, trying not to step in the growing puddle. He grabbed the tray and placed it a few meters away to avoid it getting dirty. Nagito was going for incredibly long time and when he was finally finished, a sigh of relief left his lips. He looked down to see the damage. “Uh... i’m... i’m sorry, Hinata-kun. I guess that’s what can be expected from scum like me...” He smiled bitterly. “I’m so disgusting, haha. You probably hate me now.” His face was flushed from both effort of holding it in for so long and embarrassment.</p><p>“N-no, it’s not. I mean... it <em>is</em> a little disgusting, but... it’s not your fault, i don’t hate you.” He tried to found a clear space to walk closer to white haired boy who was still crying, but the puddle was too big. He stepped in, hesitantly, squatted down next to him and put a hand on his head, patting it lightly. Hajime was surprised at how soft his white hair was, so he ran a hand through it, noting that it felt nice. “It’s okay, i’m not mad.”</p><p>Nagito went completely still the moment Hajime touched his hair. Suddenly he felt so calm and somehow warm, Hajime’s words were comforting and no one had ever tried to comfort Nagito, let alone pet his head in an attempt to make him feel better. He felt so good under Hajime’s hand and even all of his embarrassment was gone for a moment. </p><p>“I’ll go bring you fresh clothes, okay?” He stroked his hair once again before he stood up and looked around. “And... something to clean this up.” He left the room, closing the door behind him. As he was outside, he leaned on the wall and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He could understand why Kazuichi and Nekomaru decided to tie Nagito up, he was kind of afraid of what the white haired one could do, too, but he was horrified at the thought that they were going to just leave him there with no opportunity to at least relieve himself. He could even starve to death since no one was taking care of him, he was lucky that Mahiru remembered about him. Nagito <em>was</em> scary and intimidating, but that didn’t give them any right to treat him like this, he was a human being, after all.</p><p>He sighed and headed to the cottages to come to Nagito’s room and take some clean clothes for him. He was glad no one saw him, he really didn’t want to explain why he was in Nagito’s cottage. He grabbed a pair of pants and boxers and quickly left the room, heading back to the hotel and went to the utility room to get a mop and cleaning products along with a couple of towels.</p><p>When he came back in, Nagito was still kneeling in the puddle, his back hunched. When white haired boy turned his head to Hajime and he saw that his eyes were still wet, he felt blush creeping up his cheeks. “Stop crying, i’ve already said it’s okay.” He frowned and began mopping the floor.</p><p>“I’m so sorry you have to do it, Hinata-kun.” He was staring at his lap. “What a shame that the ultimate student like you has to deal with it. I’m so embarrassed.” His voice was shaking from tears he was holding back. He gulped, trying to swallow a lump in the throat. “You were so kind trying to convince Soda-kun... but i just proved his point. I don’t deserve to be treated like a human.” There was a bitter smile on his face, but a tear rolled down his cheek. </p><p>Hajime had already finished cleaning the floor, so he knelt down next to the crying boy and hugged him. Nagito froze. “Don’t say it.” He ran a hand through fluffy hair. “I don’t want you to suffer, Nagito. I’ll make sure to check on you often enough until i figure out how to free you. What they did to you is absolutely not okay.” He cupped his face in the hands and brushed pink cheeks with his thumbs, wiping his tears away. “Now you should change your clothes.” He stood up to take the clothes he left next to the door and placed it next to him, but Nagito just glanced at it and looked back at Hajime inquiringly. “Come on, what are you waiti-- oh.“</p><p>It was just when he realized that Nagito’s hands were still immobilized so he couldn’t change his clothes himself. And that meant that Hajime had to do it for him. He felt his cheeks becoming red at the thought that he has to undress the other boy. “Um, Hinata-kun? Are you okay?” Nagito looked him in the eyes, worried. “You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” </p><p>“Um, no, i’m fine. I, uh...” he averted his eyes, embarrassed. “I don’t really want to but... i think i can handle it.” He looked Nagito up and down as if trying to figure out where he should start when he noticed the ropes. “I guess i should begin with untying those...”</p><p>And he really didn’t want to do all of it, but he felt guilty, as if it was him who chained Nagito. He couldn’t get him to the bathroom in time and now he wanted to at least help him with the consequences. It would be cruel to just let him lay here in piss soaked pants, he thought.</p><p>He walked the other boy around, got down on one knee and began working on the ropes. When the last knot was untied and they fell on the floor, he gulped and took a breath in before  reaching to Nagito’s fly. He tried to do everything quickly, but his hands were trembling and the zipper was still wet, so he struggled a bit with it. </p><p>“Uh, maybe if you lie down it will be easier?” He asked after unzipping his pants.</p><p>“As you say, Hinata-kun.” Hajime placed his hands on Nagito’s slim shoulders and laid him on his side.</p><p>Hajime adjusted his chains a bit. “Now try to... turn on your back.” Nagito did as he was told. “And... um... lift your hips.” The brown haired male felt the blush creeping up to his ears. He tried to steady his breath and looked away, slowly pulling down Nagito’s jeans and boxers. </p><p>Nagito felt his own face flush. He adored ultimates so much, and now one of them was taking off his pants and underwear soaked in urine. The whole situation was beyond just awkward, but kind of <em>intimate</em> maybe. Perhaps he could even feel honored or something, if it wasn’t for the embarrassment. But alas, all he could feel at the moment was shame and awkwardness. And <em>embarrassment</em>, a lot of embarrassment. </p><p>Hajime wasn’t exactly happy either, there wasn’t anything about changing his classmate’s clothes in his plans for the day. He wasn’t even going to visit him, but Mahiru asked him to bring Nagito breakfast and he didn’t think this will be a big deal, but here we are. He couldn’t just leave him laying there in soaked clothes, right? His classmates had already treated him harshly enough. He just wanted to make white haired boy feel a bit better, even if he had to do something quite embarrassing (for both of them) for it.</p><p>As he took his pants off, the brown haired boy took a towel and placed it on Nagito’s groin, trying not to look there, and wiped his thighs with another one. “I bet you’d like to just take a shower now but... it’s better than nothing.” </p><p>“No, Hinata-kun, you’re doing so much for trash like me... i’m very grateful.” He was staring at the ceiling since he was too embarrassed to even glance at Hajime. </p><p>“Um, you’re welcome, i guess.” He took the towel away and reached for clean clothes. He put boxers on Nagito before removing the second towel and finally felt a bit relieved: at least the other boy wasn’t naked now. He pulled on his pants as well and stood up. “So, uh... i guess i should go now. But i’ll bring you something for lunch and... i’ll be checking on you from time to time so that doesn’t happen again, okay?”</p><p>Nagito turned on his side and looked up at Hajime, his face still flushed. “Thank you, Hinata-kun. I really appreciate that. But, um...” he looked away from brown haired boy, still ashamed of himself. “Could you... not tell anyone about what happened?..” He looked back at Hajime, the tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes again.</p><p>“O-of course!” Hajime raised his eyebrows and squatted in front of the white haired one. “I didn’t even think about that!” He put a hand on his head and stroked his hair. “Don’t feel bad, Komaeda-kun, i won’t tell anyone, i promise.” He looked him in the eyes. “It’s not your fault.” </p><p>Nagito’s lips twitched before he smiled. “You’re too kind to someone like me, Hinata-kun. Thank you.” </p><p>Hajime ran a hand through white hair a couple more times before it got a little awkward, so he stood up and picked his dirty clothes and what he brought from the utility room before heading to the door. “I’ll take this to the laundry. See you later.”</p><p>Hajime went out of the dining room and closed the door behind his back. He sighed and put a hand on his forehead with his eyes wide. “What the hell did i just do?” He didn’t really want anybody to see him there, so after a couple of moments he headed to the utility room to put the mop and the cleaner back in place. Fortunately, there was a washing machine, too, so he put Nagito’s clothes along with the towels there and started it before coming out of the room. He washed his hands in a bathroom (with a lot of soap) and walked out of the building to go and look for something to do before lunch since he still had some free time.</p><p>Nagito lay there, all alone once again. He tried not to think about what happened, he really did, but all he had on his mind was how nicely Hajime treated him, comforted him. Hugged him, even! White haired boy was confused and embarrassed, but all of this warmth inside made him feel like maybe it was somehow worth it. He didn’t even feel so lonely anymore, he was just calm and thankful. “Looks like i have a friend now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been done sooo many times but i wanted to try myself so let me know what you think of it! Also feel free to drop any ideas/prompts/requests :&gt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>